Interview Exclusive avec les Gboys
by Miori
Summary: Les cinq héros ont accepté de répondre à nos questions...


****

Titre : Interview Exclusive avec les G-Boys

Base : GW (allusion discrète à la série Excaflowne que j'adoreeee ! Et au film Les Choristes qui est magnifique)

Genre : One-shot, humour, léger yaoi.

Notes de l'auteur : Hello ! Ce one-shot est un vieux que j'ai écrit il y a 4 ans ! Je l'ai retrouvé dans mes placards et après hésitation, publié. J'ai dû y faire des retouches mais elles sont infîmes… Bonne lecture !

****

GUNDAM WING

Interview exclusive : A la rencontre des héros !

Alors que la sortie des OAVs et film Endless Waltz, chapitre concluant en beauté la série Gundam Wing, est imminente, nous avons eu le plaisir d'obtenir un rendez-vous en tête- à-tête avec ceux qui sont à l'origine de l'engouement des fans pour la série, les cinq pilotes de Gundams !

C'est dans un hôtel de notre chère capitale que nous avons retrouvé Heero Yui, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner et Chang Wufei, pour cette entrevue débutée autour d'une tasse de thé.

Gundam Wing Mag. (GWM) : Messieurs, bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir !

Les cinq pilotes : Bonsoir !

GWM : Avant tout laissez-moi vous remerciez de nous avoir accordé cette interview.

Duo Maxwell (Duo) : L'honneur est pour nous, Miss ! Faire plaisir aux fans est notre priorité, pas vrai Heero ?

Heero Yui (Heero) : … hum.

GWM : Bien. Dans ce cas commençons. Avant tout j'aimerais savoir de quelle manière vous avez obtenu votre rôle.

Duo : Oh Oui ! En couchant, bien sûr !!

…Silence…

Chang Wufei (Wufei) et Heero : Baka !!!

Quatre Raberba Winner (Quatre) : Allons Duo… Ah Wufei attention ta tasse !

Tasse en effet sur le point de se renverser.

Trowa Barton (Trowa) : J'ai passé une audition.

Duo : Viiii ! Les gars de la Sunrise -studio qui a créé Gundam Wing- sont venus dans plusieurs cirques afin de trouver leur pilote acrobate vedette. Et là ils ont été abasourdis par le talent de TroTro ! Une grâce, une concentration éblouissante, une maîtrise parfaite de son art !

Ils avaient devant eux leur premier héros !

Trowa, légèrement rougissant : Duo…

Duo : Vous connaissez ce film avec des enfants qui chantent et l'acteur Gérard truc ?

GWM : Les Choristes ?

Duo : Oui ! Eh bien Trowa a été découvert comme le jeune blondinet qui est soliste ! Et pour Wufei ça a été pareille ! Il…

Wufei, d'une voie appuyée : Merci Duo. En un mot, ils sont ensuite venus dans mon école d'arts martiaux, et ont décidé que je convenais pour le rôle de Chang Wufei.

Duo : Euh, ça fait pas "un" mot ça, Feifei…

Pendant que Trowa retient Wufei, rouge de rage…

GWM : Et vous Quatre ? Comment avez-vous obtenu votre rôle ?

Quatre : J'ai appris qu'un casting recherchait un garçon de 14 à 17 ans, naturellement blond, pour jouer dans GW. Au Japon, c'est assez rare. Mes parents étant d'origine plus ou moins européenne. Je crois que je dois d'avoir été choisi à mon physique…

Duo : Et quel physique ! Pas vrai Trowa…

Raclements de gorge de l'intéressé.

GWM : Je peux vous assurer que les fans ont beaucoup aimé votre jeu d'acteur.

Quatre, rouge comme une pivoine : Merci….

GWM : Passons donc à vous Duo. Vous êtes, mais je vous apprends rien, l'un si ce n'est le plus admiré des G-boys. Votre tresse notamment et votre charme ont conquis les foules !

Duo, un sourire abominablement charmeur aux lèvres : Vraiment ? Mesdemoiselles, et peut être messieurs, je vous remercie ! Je vous aime !

GWM : C'est donc votre charme qui vous a offert ce rôle ?

Duo : En partie. Mais rappelez-vous. Dans le générique français de GW, on me qualifie de "drôle et charmeur".

GWM : Votre humour et votre joie de vivre y seraient pour beaucoup ?

Wufei, en marmonnant : Ca crève les yeux.

GWM : Pour notre plus grand plaisir, soyez-en sûrs ! Enfin, Heero intéressons-nous à vous car vous êtes Le héros de GW. Plusieurs personnes s'empresseraient volontiers d'évincer, de pousser, de faire tomber, d'enfermer, d'étrangler Mlle Relena Darlian Peacecraft…

Duo : Allez-y ne vous gênez pas !!

Quatre : Duo !

GWM : …bref de lui voler sa place pour être à vos côtés.

Duo : Attention, Chasse privée !!!!

Heero, les joues un peu roses : On m'a simplement proposé le rôle, et j'ai accepté.

GWM : A cette époque là, on vous avez également offert le rôle de Van Fanel dans la série Escaflowne. Sans regret ?

Heero : Un peu. Mais l'acteur qui a été choisi est parfait. Nous sommes d'ailleurs amis.

Duo : juste "amis", j'insiste.

GWM : D'accord. Passons maintenant à la série de 49 épisodes qu'est Gundam Wing. Tourner autant d'épisodes doit être éprouvant j'imagine. Je voudrais donc savoir quelle a été la scène la plus marquante que vous ayez dû jouer.

Quatre : Celle de mon combat contre Heero, quand je suis "posséd" par le système zéro. J'étais vraiment stressé car Heero jouait magnifiquement bien, de même que Trowa. Je voulais être à la hauteur. Et puis c'était un passage délicat et fort en émotions pour mon personnage.

Trowa : Celle qui m'a le plus marqué est celle de ma première rencontre avec Quatre sur le champ de batailles. Nous sortons tous les deux du cockpit, et il se présente. J'avais peur pour Quatre car il avait failli tomber de son Gundam lors de la première prise.

Duo : Regardez il rougit ! C'est trop mimi !

Wufei : Maxwell, suffit !

Duo : Pff. Ben moi, c'est celle de l'évasion d'Heero de l'hôpital militaire de Oz dans les premiers épisodes. Et ce grâce à moi. C'était trop fort ! Quand on saute dans le vide, c'est super grisant ! Le seul bémol était que j'avais un espèce d'appareil un peu minable en forme d'hélice alors qu'Hee-chan bénéficiait du parachute…

GWM : Cette scène est mémorable pourtant. Et vous Heero ?

Heero : La scène où je me remets la jambe en place dans le même épisode. Au début je ne pensais vraiment pas que mon personnage était si maître de lui au point de faire une chose pareille.

Duo : Il a relu le script 3 fois pour vérifier qu'il ne se trompait pas. Cette scène était vraiment "berk" ! Ce bruit d'os qui craque, c'était horrible à entendre !

GWM : C'est vrai ! Wufei ?

Wufei : La scène avec Noin où elle me renverse à moto avec son armure mobile après que j'ai fait explosé sa base. Je fais un vol plané et je retombe sur le sable. Je ne voulais pas être doublé et j'ai longtemps répété cette séquence. Duo : Il oublie de vous dire qu'il s'est quand même fait mal ! GWM : Vraiment ?Duo, hochant gravement la tête : Oui oui... Il s'est cassé un doigt de pied....Wufei : Maxwelllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll !!!!!!!!!!!!Quatre : Wufei s'il-te-plaît... Tu vas casser ta tasse…

La tasse en question révélant de fines craquelures.

GWM : Euh… je vous rassure cela ne s'est absolument pas vu à l'écran. Continuons ! En toute logique ma question est la suivante : Quelle est votre scène préférée ? Duo ?

Duo : Celle où mon Hee-chan me délivre de ma prison ! On voit bien qu'il ne peut se résoudre à tuer son premier et éternel partenaire ! Oui j'aime vraiment cette scène…

Duo rougit, Heero aussi…

GWM : Heero ?

Heero : hum…. Je… euh moi aussi.

Heero rougit encore, Duo aussi.

Wufei, d'un ton narquois : Ma scène préférée n'est pas du même registre. J'aime beaucoup celle où Treize et moi nous nous battons en duel pour la première fois. Il y a beaucoup de noblesse…

Duo : Et de romantisme !

Petite pause de 5 minutes pendant laquelle un serveur vient ramasser les morceaux de la tasse que Wufei vient de briser en "sautant" sur Duo.

GWM : Quatre ?

Quatre, d'une voix timide : Pour moi, c'est celle ou je joue en duo avec Trowa. Lui à la flûte traversière et moi au violon.

GWM : Oui il y a une harmonie parfaite entre vous deux à cet instant !

Trowa : Ca nous a permis de… tisser des liens… j'aime cette scène moi aussi…

GWM : Toutes vos réponses laissent entrevoir le genre de relations qui existent entre vous… J'y reviendrai. Pour l'heure, je voudrais que nous nous penchions de plus près sur vos personnages. Comment définissez-vous Heero ?

Heero : Froid, déterminé.

Quatre : Tu es aussi courageux et dévoué.

Duo : Et un peu tête de mule et sadique, mais hyperirrésistiblementincroyablementissement sexy !!

GWM : Que pensez-vous de Duo ?

Wufei : Chieur, casse-pied, idiot, stupide, bavard, boulet, bruyant, etc… et vraimentsuperméga emmerdeur, pour parler à sa manière.

Duo semble indigné.

Trowa : Disons qu'il est un peu remuant.

Quatre : Mais on l'aime…

Heero : …comme il est.

Mission "Réconforter Duo" réussi.

GWM : En ce qui concerne Trowa ?

Duo : Quatre vous le dira mieux que nous.

Quatre, tout rose : Gentil, doux et intelligent.

Wufei : Et pro de l'espionnage.

GWM : Trowa ? Un mot sur Quatre ?

Trowa : Je dis la même chose de lui.

Duo : C'est un ange notre Quatrounet !

GWM : Il y ressemble fortement, c'est indéniable. Terminons par Wufei.

Duo : Méchant, cruel, égoïste, tête de mule, arrogant et indiscutablementissime susceptible, pour parler "à _ma_ manière".

Regard meurtrier vers Duo de la part de Wufei.

GWM : Je serais très intéressée de savoir quel est votre personnage préféré.

Quatre : Je les aime tous.

Trowa : Catherine. C'est une grande sœur parfaite.

Duo : Zechs ! Vous savez d'ailleurs, c'est un vrai déconneur quand il s'y met ! Oh il faudra que je vous raconte les trucs qu'on a fait tous les deux entre les prises !

Wufei, d'un ton sérieux : Treize pour sa noblesse.

Heero : Zechs mais pour d'autres raisons.

GWM : Et votre personnage détesté ?

Duo : A votre avis ? Ca aime le rose, ça s'habille en rose, ça a une limousine, excusez du peu, rose, ça crie des "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeroooooooooooooooo !!" stressants et irritants, et enfin ça commence par un "R" et finie par Un "A".

GWM : Un bonbon rose ?

Duo : Presque !

GWM : Hum… oui… euh.. oublions cette question. Je souhaiterais plutôt écouter quelques anecdotes de tournage.

Heero : Les coiffeuses devaient rester au moins deux heures avec Relena, car ses cheveux blonds ne voulaient pas rester lisses.

GWM : Lisses ?

Duo : Elle est frisée la Rel en temps normal. Et quand je dis frisée, c'est frisée. Comme une salade !

Heero : Mais ce n'est qu'un exemple d'anecdote.

Trowa : C'était assez amusant la fois où Heero a sans le faire exprès écrasé la limousine de melle Relena…

Duo : Tu l'as dit ! Elle était plus rose, mais verte !

GWM : Relena n'a semble-t-il pas toute votre amitié.

Wufei : Vous accepteriez, vous, de sympathiser avec quelqu'un qui veut repeindre tous les Gundams en rose, et renommez la série "Gundam Pink" ?!

GWM : Hum, non !

Quatre : Mais il y a eu d'autres anecdotes.

Duo : Ouii ! La fois où on s'est déguisés en filles Zechs et moi ! Zechs en collants, ça vaut le détour, mesdames ! On avait aussi invité Allen d'Escaflowne, et il a fait des ravages chez les filles !

GWM : Je vois malheureusement que le temps imparti s'achève. J'aurais juste une dernière question. Qu'en est-il réellement de vos relations sentimentales ? C'est ce que tous les fans se demandent…

Instant de réflexion…

Quatre : Nous préférons ne pas répondre. Mais la vérité jaillit toujours… la série tv révèle déjà bien des choses…

Quatre et Trowa échangent un regard.

Trowa : Vous verrez…

Duo : Tout ce je voudrais dire ce résume ainsi : J'aime Heero.

Heero lui effleure la main.

Wufei : Quant à moi, ma vie privée ne concerne que moi et T…

Nous n'avons malheureusement pas pû achever dans de bonnes circonstances cette entrevue du fait de l'arrivée de Melle Relena. C'est donc avec un réel plaisir que nous avons écouter parler ces jeunes et beaux garçons. A la rédaction, nous avons été plus que conquises, et espérons bien rempiler pour une autre interview ! A la prochaine donc ! Et merci d'avoir lu cet article !

Interview datant du 3/7/02, réalisée par Miori pour Gundam Wing Mag.


End file.
